A sprue is an appendage added to a wax part, which is used as the pathway to allow molten metal to flow into it. Even though spruing has been used for a considerable time, certain drawbacks of the process are yet to be accurately addressed.
Traditionally, treeing is manually completed by a selected individual who is sufficiently skilled to use the specialized tools involved in treeing. The need to have a skilled individual specifically for treeing can be disadvantageous in the lost wax casting industry. As an example, if a considerable number of parts are required within a limited time, the lack of resources can hinder the entire production process. Therefore, the efficiency in the process of treeing needs to be addressed.
Another disadvantage in traditional treeing methods is inconsistency. The inconsistency in treeing can lead to inconsistencies in the design which is a major disadvantage in any lost wax casting industry. Moreover, the inconsistencies in treeing can result in waste of material which is also financially disadvantageous.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention expects to eliminate the need of special skills or tools to assemble a spruing tree. Thus, the casting cost and the time spent on assembling the tree is considerably reduced. Maximizing the quantities for each tree, increased efficiency, and minimum inconsistencies are among the many benefits that can be achieved by utilizing the present invention.